


Ad Infinitum

by ZeroFoxGiven



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroFoxGiven/pseuds/ZeroFoxGiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we were all there once, be it weeks or decades ago. Everything has a beginning and ending, even pixels and simulated humanity. Do you remember the first time you played, nervous fingers hovering above the mouse? See beyond the scratched disks and empty files, just one last time. They do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment on my part, very different than my usual writing style. I think it's a bit clumsy in certain parts but I'm otherwise satisfied with how it flows. Hope you enjoy!

 

They're just pixels and data, nothing more. Simple strings of coding and painted models created with the express purpose of simulating life.

We were all beginners once with trembling, clumsy hands and EA hair. We bought pre-made houses, abused and overused cheat codes. Then came custom content, and starting again. It was fun, difficult and most of all new. Nights went by as we hummed along to Simlish, oblivious and never caring.

Then came showing our worlds to friends, dares, laughs and all-night marathons. Computers overheated, but despite the occasional crash, Lifetime Wishes were achieved and it all felt so right.

We chose the ugly and the beautiful, the lucky and the wretched. Some were perfect, others only designated enemies and stepping stones. We were God, killing and creating with as little as a single tap. Crying, cheering and beating those pesky online challenges.

Blogs sprung up, we shared the highs and lows of the semi-original pseudo-life we created. Stories were written, comments left and responses received. Some of us tried creating our own custom content, and as always the cycle continued.

Over and over, ad infinitum. Repeat, rehash, recreate. The ins and out were learned, and suddenly we weren't starry-eyed beginners anymore. Memories formed and secrets were discovered amongst the digital landscape.

We lived for the fleeting moments when it was more than a game. Those elusive, unexplainable seconds you swore it was all _real._ Complex reasoning for a rather simple game.

But things change, and nothing is truly immortal. No cheat code can truly stop time. As lives continued, many found better ways of passing their days. They had real families now, with jobs and hobbies and responsibilities.

Cherished memories blurred together and the magic of moments past were forgotten. Our humble first games got lost on outdated hard-drives and were corrupted by time. Computers changed hands or were replaced and those dusty, scratched disks no longer worked. We aged up, the luckier ones working towards their own Lifetime Wishes, forgetting about the digital lives we created all those years ago.

 _Ad infinitum._ The cycle continues. But they're only pixels, after all. Deleteable, createable, infinite little possibilities. And they remember _you._


End file.
